A flag pole bracket is a device for mounting flags and other hanging objects, such as banners, planters, and windsocks.
A variety of flag pole brackets are currently available. Many flag pole brackets lack versatility in mounting flags and other hanging objects in more than one position, thus inhibiting their degree of utility.
Dual position flag pole brackets that permit a flag to be mounted in either of two different positions are described herein.
In one embodiment, a dual position flag pole bracket may include a base, a first elongate portion for receiving a flag pole, and a second elongate portion for receiving a flag pole. The first elongate portion may be disposed adjacent the base at a first location, and the second elongate portion may be disposed adjacent the base at a different second location. The second elongate portion may intersect the first elongate portion at a region of intersection spaced apart from the base.
In one aspect, the base may include first and second receiving apertures, and the first and second locations may coincide with the first and second receiving apertures, respectively.
In one aspect, the base may include a substantially planar surface for attaching the base to a mounting surface.
In one aspect, the base may include at least one mounting aperture for receiving at least one mated fastener for attaching the base to a mounting surface.
In one aspect, the first and second elongate portions may be removeably and replaceably attachable to the base.
In one aspect, the base may include first and second receiving apertures disposed at the first and second locations, and the first and second elongate portions may be removeably and replaceably insertable into the first and second apertures, respectively.
In one aspect, the first and second elongate portions may include first and second longitudinal axes oriented at different first and second angles with respect to the base.
In one aspect, the first and second elongate portions may include first and second longitudinal axes, in which one of the axes may be oriented substantially perpendicular to the base, and the other of the axes may be oriented at an acute angle with respect to the base. In one aspect, the acute angle may span substantially 45 degrees.
In one aspect, the first and second elongate portions may include substantially oval transverse cross-sections.
In one aspect, one of the first and second elongate portions may include a substantially circular transverse cross-section, and the other of the first and second elongate portions may include a substantially elliptical transverse cross-section.
In one aspect, the first and second elongate portions may be attached to each other.
In one aspect, the dual position flag pole bracket may be constructed from at least one of ceramic, metal, nylon, plastic, and wood.
In one aspect, the dual position flag pole bracket may be integrally formed.
In one embodiment, the dual position flag pole bracket may further include at least one tightening aperture for receiving at least one mated fastener for inhibiting movement of a flag pole disposed in either of the first and second elongate portions, in which the at least one tightening aperture may be disposed adjacent the region of intersection.
In one aspect, the tightening aperture may include threads.
In one embodiment, the dual position flag pole bracket may further include at least one sidewall surrounding the at least one tightening aperture, in which the sidewall may extend laterally outward from the region of intersection.
These and other features of the dual position flag pole brackets described herein may be more fully understood by referring to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.